Sisters Forever
by promisemelove
Summary: High school isn't easy, especially after losing a loved one. Bella has struggled her freshman year between losing her father and school, she doesn't feel "normal". Her big sisters Rosalie and Alice try to help. AH.


**So in this one shot, Bella is 14, Alice is 20 and Rosalie is 23. They're all human and it's more of a sisterly love type one shot than anything.**

Bella crept carefully into her older sister's bathroom. Alice wasn't even in the room, but she knew her sister. She probably had forgotten something and would come back in any minute. Bella grabbed the makeup bag and then quickly raced back into her room. On her bed were some clothes that she had borrowed from her other sister, Rosalie: a pair of skinny jeans and a flowy pink top. She got dressed and then started on the makeup, not really sure if she was doing it right.

At nearly fifteen, Bella had never been one to be totally into makeup and clothes. Her older sisters were always the prettier ones, the more popular ones. Now both were out of high school and Bella still felt like their legacy was present. She wasn't popular like them and in her eyes, she wasn't nearly as pretty. It didn't help that a year before she started high school, their father died in a car accident, their mother had taken off when Bella was still a baby.

"Bella!" Rosalie shouted from downstairs. "If you want a ride, you better come down now!"

Bella opened her door. "I'm taking the bus, Rose."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh." She shut the door again and then looked at herself in the mirror. Rosalie's pants were baggy on her skinny frame so she cuffed the pants and added a belt, they were still loose but not as bad. The shirt was supposed to cling to the chest but since Bella didn't have D cups like her sister, it was a little loose. She sighed and let out a deep breath. She quickly returned Alice's makeup bag before running downstairs, grabbing her bag and heading out the door. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Alice jetting back up the stairs.

"Just made it," Bella muttered as walked out to the bus stop. She walked onto the bus and slid into a random seat. After about fifteen minutes, they were at the school. She walked, expecting ti to be like a movie. Everyone would notice her, everyone would see exactly how cool she was.

"Oh my God, look at Bella," she heard one of the girls say to her best friend. She couldn't help but smile.

"She looks like a freak," her friend responded.

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and bit down on her over glossed lips.

"Seriously, who wears makeup like that?"

"And those clothes…who is she trying to impress?"

Bella felt the tears well up in her eyes. She raced to her locker and began to remove her books. This was a bad, bad idea. Why did she think that she could pull this off? She could hear people whispering and while she knew deep down it wasn't all about her, her anxiety was setting off.

The day went on and was terrible. Everyone was laughing at her and whispering behind her back. Just a few more periods, she told herself after lunch, you're almost there.

She removed her books and headed for class when two girls stepped in front of her, Jane and Denali.

"Hey Bella," Denali said with a smirk. "Nice makeup. Who taught you to apply it? A clown?"

Bella bit down on her lip again. "I…I…"

"Oh and those clothes. They barely fit you," Jane said condescendingly. She stepped forward and tugged on the front of Bella's shirt, causing it to come falling down her chest. Bella turned bright red as she pulled it back up. "Guess you've been losing so much weight. Good for you, no one likes a chubby girl."

Bella was now full on crying and she wished she could hide it. "Stop," she mumbled.

"What did little orphan freaky say? I couldn't hear her?" Jane snickered along with her friend.

"Stop being such a bitch!" Bella snapped. She didn't know where it came from, but she had enough.

Jane cocked an eyebrow and got up in Bella's face, shoving her back into a locker. "Excuse me?" Bella's breathing caught up and she suddenly realized her mistake. "Denali, I think Bella here needs to be taught a lesson."

"I couldn't agree more J," Denali replied. She grabbed Bella by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom, Jane following. The bathroom was empty, thankfully, as Denali pushed her up against the wall and punched her in the face. Bella screamed and held it as Jane then punched her in the gut.

"Little Orphan Freaky needs to learn her place," Jane told her as she grabbed a chunk of Bella's hair, using it to swing her into one of the stalls. Bella fell onto her butt and began crying harder, causing Jane and Denali to laugh even more. "That'll teach her." The bell rang and the two bullies exited the bathroom. Bella sat there for a good five minutes crying and feeling like she was in so much pain. After awhile, she grabbed hold of the door to help herself up and went back to her locker. She put back her books, grabbed her backpack and walked out the main exit. Everyone was rushing to get to their next class before they were marked late, so she was able to make a quick escape.

* * *

"Yeah Julio, go on your fifteen," Rosalie told her employee as she headed towards the front of the restaurant. Rosalie managed a Chili's. It wasn't the best job she could have, but she had to drop out of college after her father's death, in order to help care for Bella.

It hadn't been an easy time. Rosalie was only one year short when she got the devastating call. But of course she would do anything to help her baby sister. Especially considering if she was going to drop out, there was no way in hell she'd let Alice do the same. So they made a deal, both would move back into their childhood home. Alice would go to college and work her part time job while Rosalie got a full time one, becoming Bella's guardian. It wasn't an easy task. Rosalie and Alice had an easy time in high school. Both were pretty, popular and got the grades to get them into good colleges. While Rosalie was a blonde like their mother, with green eyes, Bella and Alice took after their father, with brown hair and brown eyes and unlike Rose, both were pretty skinny with flat chests. Alice made up for it though, with her makeup and girly clothes. Rosalie knew her youngest sister was pretty, but also knew that she wasn't as popular. It was hard for her to watch Bella struggle, even though she really didn't understand why. Her baby sister, in her eyes, was an awesome girl and anyone would be lucky to be her friend.

"Rose," one of the hostesses called out. "Phone for you. It's Bella's school."

Bella's school? "I'll take it in the office, thanks." She headed into the back, worry filling her. Why would Bella's school be calling? She answered the phone. "This is Rosalie Swan."

"Hello Miss Swan, this is Forks High School, I'm calling on behalf of your sister, Isabella."

"Is Bella okay?"

"Well she was here for her first few classes, but hasn't attended any of them since lunch."

Rosalie felt her stomach lurch. Where could she have gone to? What would even cause Bella to leave in the middle of the day? "I um, I'll find her."

"Alright Miss Swan, but when you do, make sure she knows she'll have detention for skipping."

"Yes ma'am," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. Her baby sister was missing and all this school cared about was detention? She hung up the phone just as the door opened and her other manager, Bree walked in.

"Everything okay?"

"I have to go a little early, there's a problem with Bella."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know. I just have to go."

* * *

Alice was walking out of her class when her phone rang. She saw her older sister's name on the caller ID. She slid the green arrow and held the phone to her ear.

"What's up Rose?"

"Has Bella called you at all today?" Rose asked her, her voice sounding panicky.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"I just got a call from the school, Bella skipped her last two classes. I tried calling her phone and it went straight to voicemail."

Alice felt her stomach turn sour, but tried to stay calm. "Rose, calm down, I'm sure she's fine. Maybe she just went to the mall or something."

"The mall?" Rosalie shouted. "Alice, are you high? Since when does Bella voluntarily go shopping?"

"Right, sorry. But seriously, just try to calm down. When we find her, we don't need you going all crazy on her."

"Are you done with your classes?"

"Just finished up my last one now."

"Come home."

"I'll be right there." Alice hung up and headed out of her university, now feeling worried. She hadn't even spoken to her little sister that morning, what if something was majorly wrong? She tried to scan her mind to see if there were signs from the night before, but came up short. It had been a typical night, Alice came home from work, Rose and Bella were already home, Rose paying the bills, Bella up in her room, doing…well Alice didn't even know, which made her feel like crap.

Bella had always been the quiet one, she was never as outgoing as her older sisters, it was just something Alice had come to expect. But at the same time, it seemed to have gotten worse after their father's death. Bella had no memory of their mother, thank goodness, but she had been super close to their dad. She barely spoke to her sisters, unless necessary. Alice chalked it up to grief, but it had almost been a year and things hadn't changed. She tried not to worry so much, that was supposed to be Rose's job, but now she couldn't help but worry.

* * *

Bella laid on her side, her face towards the wall. By now, her makeup was a mess and her eye was throbbing from the pain. She heard the doors open and shut downstairs and both Alice and Rose calling her name. She sighed.

"Here comes the yelling," she muttered.

A moment later her door opened and she could hear two simultaneous sighs of relief. Her bed sank in and she felt a hand go on her back.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered.

"Go away," she muttered.

"Baby girl, come on, look at us," Alice prodded but Bella stayed facing the wall.

"Bells, we're not mad at you, please just look at us," Rosalie told her.

Bella sighed and rolled over, causing both of her sisters to gasp. Rosalie took her face into her hands. "Baby, what happened to you?"

"What do you think?" Bella muttered.

"Bella," Alice whispered.

Bella sighed. "These girls beat me up."

Rose's muscles tightened and she let go of Bella's face. "What?"

"Rose…please…"

"I am going to kill them."

"You can't do anything, I provoked them."

"Unless you hit them, there's no excuse," Rosalie told her.

"Why do you have all this makeup on your face? And why are you wearing Rosalie's clothes?" Alice questioned, looking her up and down.

Bella sighed and explained everything, from stealing their stuff to going to school to feeling like crap all day, only to have Jane and Denali beat her up. By the end of it, Alice had her in her arms, holding her close.

"Oh baby girl…." Alice mumbled, stroking her hair. Meanwhile, Rosalie was pacing the room.

"I'm going to get those little bitches expelled."

"Rosalie," Alice whispered.

"No! No one treats my baby sister like that!"

"Rose." The two older sisters made eye contact and then Alice looked down at Bella, who was curled up into her. Rosalie sighed and sat next to Alice, taking Bella into her arms.

"Baby, not that this is your fault, but why did you take our stuff in the first place?"

"I just wanted to be pretty like you two."

"You are pretty," Rosalie told her, stroking her cheek.

"No, I'm not. I'm not as pretty or popular as you two are."

"Bella, you have always been beautiful," Alice whispered. "You don't need makeup to change that."

"You're beautiful and you wear makeup."

"Yes because I want to, not because I have to. You don't need makeup and if you want to wear it, I can teach you how to put it on properly."

"She doesn't need makeup at all," Rosalie said, holding Bella tighter.

"Rose, she's fourteen, if she wants to wear it, I'll teach her." Alice looked into her baby sister's eyes. "But only if you're doing it because you want to wear it, not because you feel like you have to."

Bella sniffled and shrugged. "I just wanted to be more like you two."

"Well you don't have to, baby," Rosalie told her. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Am I in trouble for leaving?" Bella asked. She wasn't feeling better in terms of the looks part and she knew that conversation was far from over. For now, she didn't want to think about it.

"Given the circumstances, no," Rosalie replied. "But next time, just call one of us." Bella nodded. "Alice, go get her some ice, I'll clean her up." Alice walked out of the room and Rosalie got Bella to her feet and lead her into the bathroom. She grabbed the rubbing alcohol and started to slowly dab at the makeup, every so often accidentally hitting her black and blue. "Sorry, baby."

"You shouldn't be so nice to me, I mean I ditched school and you had to leave work early."

"Don't worry about that."

"Rose, we need the money."

Rosalie gives her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"I hear you and Alice talking about the bills."

Rosalie sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Listen baby, Dad left us some money when he died. We're doing fine."

"Rose…"

"Just don't worry about it. That's an adult job and I have it under control."

Bella sighed and Rosalie lead her back into her room where Alice was sitting with an ice pack. Alice pulled her little sister down and gently pressed it up against her eye.

"I say tonight we order pizza and watch a bad movie," Alice said, causing Bella to half smile.

"Okay."

"And maybe Rose will let up on your bedtime."

Rose smiled. "Maybe just this once."

Bella put her head on Rosalie's shoulder and took Alice's hand. This wouldn't fix everything, but it was a start.

 **So unlike My Little Boy, this won't be a collection of one shots, I just got inspired to make it. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
